Come Home-Oneshot
by Alissa Lee
Summary: Oneshot! Everyday, Allen would wait for Kanda to come home. But why isn't Kanda back yet? Allen is getting worry... i suck at summary. story is better than the summary. Yullen song fic. This is my 1st time writting romance so erm... tell me how did i do?


**Come Home  
**

**A random story that came to my mind just now. This is a song fic~ This is my 1st time writting a romance story, so please tell me where i can improve~! Anyway, the song was "Come home" by Sunza. Here's the link : www . youtube watch ? v = LnCRFNbhJkw (just erase the space) **

**I highly recommend readers to read this story while listening to this song! is a very touching song! O, and don't worry, this is a sentimental song 8D (not a rock one) **

**_"The Pass_**_**"**_

"Present"

_"Song lyric"_

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

_I still can't figure out why you left me._

_not a call, nor a letter._

It was raining again. Rain drops hitting the cold floor hard, creating a hauntingly beautiful melody.

Everyone left the park.

All except for a silver haired teen.

He silently sat there, staring at the sky.

_**"I'll be back. Wait for me, okay?" **_

Months passed since then.

Why isn't he back yet?

_I stay here every night, not going anywhere_

_I love you so much. I don't think i can leave you._

_I lost you. Tears filled up my eyes._

"Allen, it's raining. Go home?" Leenalee said to him.

"..."

"Allen..."

"...I want to stay here a little longer, Leenalee."

She stared at her silver haired friend with a sad expression.

"Please, Allen..." she begged.

"..."

She knew the reason why Allen refused to go home.

But what could she do?

She was once like him. Sitting there, waiting for their friend to come back. Eventually, she gave up.

How long have it been? 3 months?

She can't remember any more.

They had been waiting for Kanda to come back.

_Stop crying. Just let him go. I believe I still can endure the pain._

_Close my eyes. I tried to forget you._

_I tried so hard. Why can't I forget you?_

Three months ago, Kanda just disappear. No one saw him since then.

No one knew what happened to him.

Allen was the last one that saw him the night before.

_**"Moyashi, I have something i want to tell you." Kanda said to his lover in a depressed tone.**_

_**"What is it, Kanda?" Allen asked, sensing the depression in his lover's voice. **_

_**"..."**_

_**"Kanda? What's wrong?" Allen stood up, walking towards Kanda.**_

_**"I'll be back. Wait for me, okay?" **_

**_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Allen started to panic._**

_**'What's happening? Why is Kanda acting so strangely?' Allen thought.**_

**_"Moyashi, just... Wait for me, okay? Can you promise me that?" Kanda asked. _**

_**"Yes. But, what's happeni-"**_

_**Kanda cut off Allen's sentence by hugging Allen tightly. **_

_**"Good night, Aren. Sweet dreams..." Kanda whispered to Allen.**_

**_And somehow, Allen's eyelid grew heavier and heavier... _**

_**Everything blacked out.**_

_Don't say that there will not be any result. _

_Forever and ever. Don't leave me._

_How can you leave me here now, and never turn back?_

Everyone gave up in the end. No one think that Kanda will ever come home.

Everyone but Allen.

He still sat there everyday, without fail, waiting for Kanda.

Even when he fell sick, he still went there, waiting for Kanda to come back.

"He'll come back. I'm sure he will. He promised me!" He repeated the same sentence again and again, like a mantra.

_Come home. Come back._

_I need you._

_Come home. Come back._

_Return to my side._

"Kanda..." tears flowing out from his gray eyes.

"Come back..." he cried, burying his face with both his hands.

_Be here. Just be here._

_My one and only love._

_Come back, I need you._

_Come home, come back to my side._

"Tch."

Allen eyes grew wide, he looked up immediately and saw Kanda standing in front of him.

"I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

Allen lunged himself towards his lover and buried his face in the other's chest, inhaling his beloved's scent.

"Sob...Kanda...Bakanda..." Allen cried as he hit Kanda lightly, as if afraid that he would break Kanda.

"Tch, stop crying already. I'm back here already." Kanda said as he patted Allen's head lightly before hugged him tightly.

"...Don't leave me again..." Allen said between sobs.

"I won't." Kanda replied as he kissed Allen on the lips, trying to comfort his lover.

**-End-**

* * *

**Okay! This is so random... **

**Erm... Review please? It will make me happy! Tell me where should i improve in my writting?**

**Hope you guys like this story n the song~!**


End file.
